


Words of wisdom (teeth)

by Tubboxing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tommy is literally on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubboxing/pseuds/Tubboxing
Summary: Tommy gets his wisdom teeth out and drags Tubbo along for the ride.(I know it's come out that Tubbo doesn't use they pronouns but these are old works!!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 167





	Words of wisdom (teeth)

Tubbo sat tapping his feet impatient inside the dentistry office. They had been there for what felt like hours, waiting for Tommy to finally be done. Tommy was getting his wisdom teeth removed today and begged incessantly for Tubbo to come along with him. That’s how Tubbo ended up sat beside Tommy’s mother as they waited for a drugged up Tommy to hobble out of the dentist’s office. 

After only a few more minutes of waiting the door swung open, to reveal a puffy mouthed Tommy being held up by the dentist. 

“Hello!” Tommy greeted, his words slightly muffled by the cotton pushed flush against his gums. 

“You alright Tom?” Tommy’s mother asked, smiling at her dopey son. 

“Gum’s ache.” He pouted. 

“The loopiness will end probably in about an hour or so, then he’ll probably get a bit sad and whine but sooth him with nice smoothies and soups.” The dentist explains, handing Tommy off to his mother. 

Tubbo sat watching as Tommy pulled his mother into a hug, giggling happily as he did so. 

“Love you mum.” Tommy cooed, patting his mother’s head. Tubbo let out a stifled laugh. 

“I love you too Tommy, let’s get you home.” Tommy’s mum chuckled, motioning for Tubbo to get up and help get Tommy out of the dentistry. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy exclaimed, finally noticing the shorter man. “So short.” He coos, wrapping his arms Tubbo, pressing his chin to their head. 

“Come on Toms, we need to go.” Tommy nodded, letting Tubbo lead him through the dentistry doors. 

“Do you need help getting in the car?” Tubbo asks softly as they reach the vehicle. Tommy nods, looking at Tubbo with the softest eyes. Tubbo rolls his eyes but opens the passenger door. 

“No! I want to sit with you.” Tommy whines like a petulant child. Tubbo tries to ignore the fluttering in his chest as he closes the passenger door and opens the backdoor. They hold onto Tommy’s hands and help him clamber into the seat, leaning over him to plug in his seatbelt as Tommy’s mum gets in the driver's seat. 

Tubbo pulls away from Tommy but is stopped by Tommy grabbing onto his arms. “No! Don’t leave.” He pouts as he desperately holds onto Tubbo. 

“I’m just walking around to the other side of the car Toms, I’ll be gone like five seconds.” Tommy whines disapprovingly but lets Tubbo go, sad eyes following him as he walks around the car. 

“See? Told you I wouldn’t take long.” Tubbo smiles, buckling his seatbelt. 

“Too long.” Tommy grumbles. He reaches out and grabs at Tubbo’s left hand, playing with their fingers. 

“I thought I was the clingy one.” Tubbo giggles, staring down at their hands with flushed cheeks.

Tommy scoffed, “Shut up bitch.” He tries to pinch at Tubbo’s hand but his drugged up mind grasps loosely at the skin. 

“Tommy don’t call your friend a bitch.” Tommy’s mum tuts, reversing out of the parking space. 

“Best friend.” Tommy corrects, smiling soppily at Tubbo. “Can we go to Mcdonalds?” Tommy asks. 

“You can’t eat anything from there.” Tubbo snorts, his thumb now tracing patterns into the back of one of Tommy’s hands. 

“Milkshake.” Tommy huffs, his head thrown back onto the headrest. 

“Okay Tom, we’ll get you a milkshake.” Tommy’s mum agrees, changing her route to get to the closest Mcdonalds.

Tubbo looks up to his best friend to see the blonde shoving fingers into his gums. “Tommy stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself.” Tubbo reprimands, dropping Tommy’s other hand to pull away the hand in his mouth. Tommy whines loudly. 

“You’re no fun.” Tommy pouts with a huff. He looks away from Tubbo in favour of staring out the window.

“I just don’t want you hurt.” Tubbo sighs, grimacing at the sight of blood on Tommy’s finger tips. 

“Simp.” Tommy snorts, teasing Tubbo giddily.  
“I am not a simp.” Tubbo defends but can’t fight the smile on his face.

“I am.” Tommy admits shamelessly. 

“You are?” Tommy hums in response. “Who for?” Tubbo asks curiously, knowing in the back of his mind he was taking advantage of Tommy’s loopy state. 

“You. Duh.” Tommy states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You are not a simp for me.” Tubbo scoffs, he feels like he’s been doing that a lot when with Tommy. 

“I am!” He paused. “I’d do anything for you.” He coos, the adoration in Tommy’s eyes made Tubbo’s stomach twist.

“That’s just not true.” Tubbo denied, no matter how much he wanted it to be true. 

“It is! Just ask my mum. I talk about you all the time.” Tommy huffed, gesturing to his mum with a tired hand. 

“He really does but he is going to regret saying this come tomorrow.” His mum muses, chuckling under her breath and shaking her head. 

“I won’t.” Tommy whined, pouting once more. 

“What’s even happening right now?” The flush on Tubbo’s cheeks reaches his ears, fortunately covered by his fluffy hair. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re confused.” Tommy complimented, his voice way too loud for the softness of his words.

“Pretty?” Tubbo sputters, cheeks darkening and Tubbo feels the heat flood through his body.

“Yeah. So pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty.” Tommy repeats, reaching out to cup Tubbo’s cheeks but they swat his hands away. 

Tommy’s expression turns to hurt at the elders rejection of his touch. “You’ve got blood on your hands.” Tubbo explains, gripping the boys fingers even if they are gross. 

“I need to order, can you hush for a second guys?” Tommy’s mum asks, rolling down her window. The two sat there and Tommy began to play with Tubbo’s fingers again, intertwining their hands loosely. 

Tommy practically jumped with glee as his mum handed him his milkshake. He still keeps his hand intertwined with Tubbo’s as he takes a sip from the banana milkshake. 

“There should be wet wipes in the back pocket for the blood on his fingers.” Tommy’s mum calls out. Tubbo reaches into the pocket in front of him and pulls out a half empty packet of wet wipes, opening them and pulling one out. Tommy lets Tubbo clean his fingers, sitting quietly with a straw in his mouth, looking at Tubbo with an expression that Tubbo can’t quite decipher. 

“Can I touch your face now?” Tommy asks whilst his fingers are clean. Tubbo sighs but nods his head, letting Tommy cup his cheeks with the softest touch. 

“Want to kiss you.” Tommy mutters, eyes caught on Tubbo’s lips.

Tubbo’s cheeks immediately burn. “Tommy!” Tubbo exclaims, shooting Tommy’s mum a shocked glance. 

“It’s not exactly a surprise to me hun.” Tommy’s mum grins, clearly pleased by her son's admission. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Tommy frowns, his eyes beginning to well with tears. Tommy was much more sensitive right now than he normally was. Tommy tried to tug his hands out from Tubbo’s grip. 

“We’re not talking about this while you’re all drugged up.” Tubbo insisted, keeping his tight grip on Tommy’s hands.

“You don’t want to.” Tommy sounded resigned, sinking back into his seat. 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying Toms.” Tubbo sighed, feeling guilty for making Tommy sad like this. 

“It’s fine. I already knew you didn’t.” Tommy let his eyes fall shut, his hands laying limp in Tubbo’s grip after having accepted that he wasn’t going to be let go. 

“You’re insufferable.” Tubbo leans forward, pressing his lips ever so gently to Tommy’s swollen cheek. “Tomorrow.” They mumble. When Tubbo pulls back Tommy is beaming once more, tapping his foot excitedly in the footwell. 

\-----

As it turns out, babysitting a pained Tommy for the entirety of an afternoon and night was tiring. Once the drugs wore off Tommy was pouty and whined the entire time. It would have been cute if he wasn’t the one who had to fetch him water and blankets. The one piece of solace came in the fact that Tommy wanted to cuddle him constantly. He spent most of his evening with Tommy curled up in his arms, head pillowed against his chest as he whined about his pain. 

Tubbo soothed him with affectionate brushes through his curly hair, being careful as to not tug harshly on the roots. 

They fell asleep like that, laying atop Tommy’s covers wrapped up in each other's company. 

When Tubbo woke Tommy was still in his arms, face nuzzled softly into the crook of his neck and legs folded with their own. Tubbo let out a content sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger's sleeping form. 

“Morning.” A sleepy voice greeted him, lips tickling the nape of his neck. 

“How are you feeling?” Tubbo asks, his voice thick and groggy with sleep. 

“Mouth hurts.” Is all Tommy offers, burying his face impossibly closer into Tubbo’s neck. 

“You’re awfully cuddly this morning.” Tubbo notes, his hand absentmindedly roaming Tommy’s T-shirt clad back. 

“I’m hoping if I stay here I can just pretend everything I said yesterday wasn’t real.”

“What? Like how you wanted to kiss me?” Tubbo teases. 

Tommy whines and begins to retract himself from Tubbo’s grip, trying to climb out of bed. 

“No! Come back.” Tubbo grips at Tommy’s shirt and pouts at the blonde. 

“You’re just making fun of me.” Tommy sat back on his heels, staring down at Tubbo and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry Toms, you should have seen how cute you were.” Tubbo coos, smile sickeningly sweet on his lips.

“Cute?” Tommy asks, cheeks flushed a cherry pink. 

“Yeah, you kept playing with my fingers all softly.” Tubbo reached out and grabbed one of Tommy’s hands, lacing their fingers together. 

“You’re farming aws now, prick.” Tommy huffed but the smile on his lips as he looked at their hands showed his affections. 

“Do you remember what I said after you got all pouty?” Tubbo asked with a soft tone and eyes just as soft. 

“No.” Tommy grumbles but the way his cheeks darken gives him away.

“You totally do.” Tubbo teases, squeezing Tommy’s hand affectionately. 

“Shut up.” Tommy scowls, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Do you not want to kiss me after all?” Tubbo feigns hurt, placing his free hand atop his heart. 

“That’s not what I said!” Tommy immediately defends himself.

“Just come here.” Tubbo tugs Tommy’s hand, bringing the other to lay atop him, their faces inches apart. He looks into Tommy’s eyes, waiting for the others approval. Tommy nods his head lightly, letting the older close the gap between them. Their lips move hesitantly against each other, the kiss full of soft affections neither quite had the words to express. “Ow.” Tommy whined into their kiss, the soreness of his mouth starting to get to him. Tubbo giggles but pulls away. 

“You alright?” They ask, hand coming up to sooth his jaw. 

“This sucks. I just want to kiss you.” Tommy whines, resting his forehead against Tubbo’s.

“I’m here for a few more days, we've got plenty of time.” Tubbo comforts, staring into the blue of Tommy’s eyes. 

Tommy whines, “I want to kiss you now.” Tubbo laughs, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s forehead before pulling the other down to cuddle him again. Tommy huffed but allowed himself to be held, his own arms wrapping around Tubbo’s midriff.


End file.
